


Luce che cade dagli occhi

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [27]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 27 - LuceFandom: The Old GuardShip: Joe/NickyDal testo:"Sentì il suo cuore accelerare i battiti, e la voglia di assaggiare quella pelle e quelle labbra. Si sforzò di restare lucido, di non lasciarsi comandare dalla passione."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 5





	Luce che cade dagli occhi

**Author's Note:**

> La canzone che ha ispirato questa fic (e che spero centri con il promt di oggi) è Luce (tramonti a Nord-Est) nella versione di Rancore di Sanremo2020

Un'altra guerra era finita, questa volta a favore degli arabi. Solimano aveva vinto, mantenendo la sovranità su Gerusalemme. Lui e Nicolò avevano combattuto nelle sue fila, combattendo per la pacifica convivenza tra cristiani e musulmani. Dopo la vittoria, i due immortali erano subito ripartiti, seguendo gli europei per liberare la città di Acri. Venne versato tanto sangue, anche il loro, ma alla fine anche quella città sul mare era stata liberata. Yusuf e Nicolò non parteciparono ai festeggiamenti della gente, preferendo appartarsi lungo la spiaggia. Dovevano ripulirsi, e nascondere i loro corpi senza alcuna ferita. Ritrovarono quella piccola capanna abbandonata sulla spiaggia, la stessa che avevano usato come rifugio fino all'assedio della città. Legarono in silenzio i cavalli ad essa, prima di spostarsi verso il bagnasciuga.

Yusuf cominciò a spogliarsi, mentre con la coda dell'occhio osservava l'altro uomo fare lo stesso.

_Ti guardo, ti vedo calma_

_Mi guardo, mi prendo in giro_

_E la tua luce è morbida_

Osservava il suo viso calmo, mentre si trovava nudo di fianco a lui. Il moro osservò quel corpo, la pelle chiara macchiata dalla terra e dal sangue secco.

_La patina orrida ch'ora copre il cielo_

_Non compromette la vista ottima_

Ma quelle macchie rosse e marroni non riuscivano a nascondere la bellezza di quel corpo, la sua grazia, la sua prestanza. Yusuf impresse ogni muscolo e ogni piega nella sua mente, come inchiostro su carta.

_Le paranoie in testa fanno aerobica_

Sentì il suo cuore accelerare i battiti, e la voglia di assaggiare quella pelle e quelle labbra. Si sforzò di restare lucido, di non lasciarsi comandare dalla passione. E se non lo ricambiasse? E se aprendogli il cuore lui lo rifiutasse con spietata gentilezza? L'idea lontana di un rifiuto e di un allontanamento di Nicolò bastava a farlo precipitare nel panico.

_Siamo nella stessa lacrima_

_Come un sole e una stella_

_Luce che cade dagli occhi_

_Sui tramonti della mia terra_

Il sole tramontava all'orizzonte e la sua luce rosso-arancio baciava le loro membra stanche. Nicolò avanzò tra i flutti del mare e Yusuf fece lo stesso. Cominciarono a pulire le loro vesti, cercando di togliere il sangue. Ma era troppo ed entrambi decisero a malincuore di gettarli. Ne avevano altri nelle loro borse, per fortuna. Nicolò s'immerse stringendo il naso tra il pollice e l'indice. Riemerse poco dopo, la luce della luna piena che brillava su quella pelle bagnata. Yusuf deglutì, lo sguardo fisso su quell'uomo. Appena incrociò quegli occhi verdi, abbassò lo sguardo, maledicendosi per la sua sfrontatezza.

_Io ti sento vicino, il respiro non mente_

Si ripulì in silenzio e con lo sguardo basso. Nicolò fece lo stesso, ma mantenendo lo sguardo alto, rivolto verso l'altro. Dopo un po' decise di avvicinarsi a lui. Quando Yusuf rialzò lo sguardo si ritrovò Nicolò ad un passo da lui. Yusuf osservò l'acqua del mare che lo copriva dall'addome in giù, osservò quella pelle bianca illuminata dalla luna e quei capelli, ora bagnati, che gocciolavano piccole gocce argentee. Era una visione celestiale, pensò Yusuf. Percepì il suo respiro solleticargli la pelle e il calore di quel corpo vicino al suo. Quella invece, era la peggiore delle tentazioni.

\- Sei stranamente silenzioso questa sera Yusuf, qualcosa non va? - Chiese il più giovane, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato. Yusuf riabbassò lo sguardo nervoso.

\- Niente, tranquillo. Sarà la stanchezza della battaglia… - Mentì, senza però rialzare lo sguardo. Quella vicinanza era pericolosa.

_Che quando guardi il mio pianeta e poi ti specchi nel mare_

_Credi che ci sia una Luna uguale in fondo all'abisso_

La mano di Nicolò andò a poggiarsi sul viso di Yusuf, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi. Quelle iridi verdi lo stavano studiando. Cercavano qualcosa nei suoi occhi neri. Nicolò osservò il suo riflesso in quelle iridi e, finalmente, capì. Non era la stanchezza, ma nervosismo e imbarazzo. Ed era nato tutto dalla loro vicinanza. Collegò ogni loro momento passato insieme, ogni suo sguardo e ogni suo sorriso.

_E la tua astronomia ti rende sola_

_E a volte c'è qualcuno che ti canta la sua melodia_

_Che a un tratto ti consola_

Capì finalmente ogni cosa. Credeva di essere l'unico. Credeva fosse solo gentilezza e amicizia quella del moro. Ma si sbagliava. E quella rivelazione fu la più dolce delle melodie. Vide la luna creare migliaia di riflessi argentei in quelle iridi, mentre si avvicinava di più a lui.

Ora o mai più.

_E il volto che mi mostri è sempre uno_

_I crateri perché mi hai fatto da scudo_

Yusuf osservo quel viso avvicinarsi al suo e fermarsi a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, esitante. Le sue mani andarono d'istinto su quei fianchi. Carezzarono quel corpo e quella pelle che tante volte lo aveva protetto, nelle loro battaglie. Le loro labbra s'incontrarono per la prima volta, sotto la luce della luna. Sentì le mani di Nicolò infiltrarsi tra i suoi capelli, mentre lo stringeva di più a sé. Quei baci erano inebrianti e Yusuf sentì la testa farsi più leggera. Le carezze e i baci si fecero presto più audaci. Yusuf si staccò controvoglia, cercando lo sguardo di Nicolò. Incontrò quelle iridi verdi e vi lesse la sua stessa passione. Quella notte le sue mani carezzarono quel corpo come mai nessuno aveva fatto prima. Si abbeverò dei suoi gemiti, delle sue suppliche nel volere di più, sempre di più.

L'orgasmo lo colpì come un fulmine nel cielo, mentre Nicolò si aggrappava con le unghie alle sue spalle, scosso anche lui da un violento orgasmo.

_Tu senza l'atmosfera, un corpo nudo_

_Mentre mi addormento sotto una tua duna_

_Luna_

Si accasciarono l'uno sopra l'altro, protetti da quella capanna, ora nido del loro amore. Nicolò appoggiò l'orecchio al suo petto, sentendo quel cuore battere forte. Venne collato dal respiro di Yusuf, un sorriso sulle labbra.

_Avrò cura di tutto quello che mi hai dato_

_Anche se dentro una lacrima_

_Sei così forte che lo racconterò_

_Come un sole e una stella_

_Noi siamo_

_Luce che cade dagli occhi (e oltre l'orizzonte che ti raccoglierò)_

_Sui tramonti della mia terra_

Il moro gli accarezzò lieve il viso, un grande sorriso e un paio di lacrime solcarono il suo viso. Ma erano lacrime di felicità, troppa per essere trattenuta nel suo corpo. Nicolò si sollevò e strinse quel viso tra le mani. Gli asciugò le lacrime, mentre anche l'altro faceva lo stesso con lui.

Fu lì che si promisero di avere cura l'uno dell'altro, di essere l'uno il sole l'altro la luna. Di non lasciarsi mai. Di amarsi.

_Ascoltami_

Ti amo pensò Nicolò, senza però dirlo.

Yusuf, invece, diede voce al suo pensiero.

_Ascoltati_

-Ti amo, mia luna. - Sussurrò, baciandolo piano sulle labbra.

-Ti amo. - E questa volta lo disse davvero.


End file.
